


Under the sun

by pimatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I was kind of inspired, M/M, i always like the image of Akashi in a red kimono and Kuroko in a white or blue one, im sorry, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko liked Akashi’s hair. It was such a deep red that under the sun lighted it up in a way that looked like Akashi was surrounded in flames, like a strong fire, a dragon, a leader and a king. Kuroko liked to think childishly that Akashi in the past was a king, an emperor or something related to royalty. Sometimes it was hard to believe for him that someone like him existed.<br/>‘’You are being ridiculous’’ Akashi once said to him, one cold night, both of them sharing a nice cup of tea while Kuroko behind a smile told him about a book and a certain dragon reminded of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the sun

A soft voice humming sweetly, keeping the silence away and a nice environment around them. The heat of the sun high on the sky, warming their skins and filling them with a freely nice feeling on their chest.

It was rare, for both of them to have such a moment like this. Where just the two of them silently would talk to each other, with their hands intertwined and their eyes locked to each other. It was cheesy, both of them thought how cheesy it was how sickingly sweet how uncharacteristic it was from them but they were enjoining it.

Kuroko liked Akashi’s hair. It was such a deep red that under the sun lighted it up in a way that looked like Akashi was surrounded in flames, like a strong fire, a dragon, a leader and a king. Kuroko liked to think childishly that Akashi in the past was a king, an emperor or something related to royalty. Sometimes it was hard to believe for him that someone like him existed.

_‘’You are being ridiculous’’ Akashi once said to him, one cold night, both of them sharing a nice cup of tea while Kuroko behind a smile told him about a book and a certain dragon reminded of him._

Kuroko liked Akashi’s eyes. The red ruby jewels in the past and now the strong, mighty yellow accompanying one ruby. It was breathtaking, sometimes Kuroko could stare at Akashi’s eyes and lost himself in them, trying to open the small box of secrets, to reveal at least one of the pages of the book Akashi was but his attempts always failing.

_‘’One day’’ Akashi murmured, then kissed him lightly on the lips, Kuroko tasting the remaining sweet strawberries that they ate before._

Kuroko liked Akashi’s hands. They were small, not like his, but small netherless. They were soft and powerful, clean and beautiful, the alabaster skin looking like clouds and snow, and sometimes Kuroko found himself grabbing Akashi’s hands from nowhere when they were in the company of each other, Kuroko watching Akashi play against himself in a shogi game.

_‘’Tetsuya’’ Kuroko, holding Akashi’s hand raised his eyes and winter blue eyes met fiery red and deep golden ‘’I cannot play if you hold my hand’’_

_‘’I apologize’’ And he knew Akashi was smirking, the redhead knowing well the reason behind Kuroko’s impulsive acts._

Kuroko liked Akashi’s voice. It was deep and powerful, playful in a way and deliciously sweet in his ears, like a purr from a cat, like the grumbling of a dragon, like silk and honey and fire. He liked to ask Akashi to explain to him how to play shogi, and secretly –not so secretly- he would lose himself in the nice sound of the redhead voice that teaching and explaining, silently excited at the prospect of Kuroko playing with him, didn’t noticed until later when Kuroko looked lost in himself.

_‘’… The final move you need to do is- Tetsuya, are you listening to me?’’ Somewhat offended, Akashi’s eyes pierced his soul and Kuroko couldn’t help but smile and murmur an apology._

Kuroko liked Akashi. The entirety of him.

And he liked to spend his days like this, holding the redhead’s hand, watching those eyes and feel the sun kiss his pale skin, he liked to see Akashi glowing under the sun too, a small smirk on those rosy, tempting lips and hear the cicadas sing around them while the trees would dance along with the air, silently cheering them, watching the two lovers under the sun connect their lips in a small chaste secret kiss.

And Kuroko would smile, his heart beating fast and heavily, the feeling of Akashi, of his skin, his lips, the song of his heart beating secretly fast as well accompanying him on the race.

And he would be happy if he could stay like this longer, maybe forever, watch Akashi in that deep red kimono, admire him under the sun watch the hills from afar, just cherish him a little longer…

And Akashi would spoil him, sweetly humming, entrancing him slowly, Morpheus hugging his body and Kuroko would close his eyes, not wanting but doing it, and the last thing he would see would be those mismatching, cruelly beautiful eyes before he woke up, staring at the ceiling on his bedroom and silently wishing for the company of his captain, his lover that was far away from him in Kyoto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since I wrote anything... please be gentle with me


End file.
